spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacetoon Portugal
Spacetoon Portugal was an Portuguese TV channel, owned by Spacetoon International that specialised in animation and children's programs was an Portuguese version of Spacetoon Arabic. Like Spacetoon Arabic, the channel had ten planets, each with a different category of show. Languages * Portuguese Planets * Action (The planet of excitement and mystery) for the series of movement and excitement. * Adventure (The planet of imagination and thrill) for the series of adventures. * Sports (The planet of challenges and strength) for the series and sports programs. * Zomoroda (Arabic word meaning Emerald in English, The planet for girls only) for series and programs for girls. * Bon Bon (The planet of great heroes) for pre-school programs. * History (The planet from time immemorial) for historical programs. * Science (The planet of discovery and knowledge) for educational programs. * Alpha (The planet of numbers and letters) for educational programs. * Comedy (The planet of laughter) for comedy programs. * Movies (The planet of all colors) for the animated movies. Current and former programming on Spacetoon Portugal * Pocoyo (Alpha) * The Lingo Show (Alpha) * Shane's Kindergarten Countdown (Alpha) * Little Einsteins (Alpha) * Handy Manny (Alpha) * Super Why (Alpha) * Numberblocks (Alpha) * Alphablocks (Alpha) * Raggs (Alpha) * Barney and Friends (Alpha) * A Little Curious (Alpha) * Earth to Luna (Alpha) * Tickety Toc (Alpha) * Dora the Explorer (Alpha) * Bruno and the Banana Bunch (Alpha) * Nina's World (Alpha) * Doug (Alpha) * Dougie in Disguise (Alpha) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (Zomoroda) * Smile PreCure (Zomoroda) * Love Blast Girls (Zomoroda) * Winx Club (Zomoroda) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (Zomoroda) * World of Winx (Zomoroda) * PopPixie (Zomoroda) * Regal Academy (Zomoroda) * Vampirina (Zomoroda) * Glitter Force (Zomoroda) * Wissper (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Ruby (Zomoroda) * HappinessCharge PreCure (Zomoroda) * Lalaloopsy (Zomoroda) * We're Lalaloopsy (Zomoroda) * Lucky Star (Zomoroda) * Excel Saga (Zomoroda) * Fresh PreCure (Zomoroda) * Oishi High School Battle (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Zomoroda) * HeartCatch PreCure (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Zomoroda) * Chloe's Closet (Zomoroda) * Amphibia (Zomoroda) * K3 (Zomoroda) * Wedding Peach (Zomoroda) * Qpiz (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure (Zomoroda) * Ella Bella Bingo (Zomoroda) * Daisy and Ollie (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5 (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! (Zomoroda) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Zomoroda) * Suite PreCure (Zomoroda) * Flowering Heart (Zomoroda) * Trulli Tales (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoroda) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (Zomoroda) * Sofia the First (Zomoroda) * Unikitty! (Zomoroda) * Hannah Montana (Zomoroda) * Liv and Maddie (Zomoroda) * Girl Meets World (Zomoroda) * iCarly (Zomoroda) * Nella the Princess Knight (Zomoroda) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Zomoroda) * Lolirock (Zomoroda) * Shopkins (Zomoroda) * Ruby Gloom (Zomoroda) * Olive and the Rhyme Rescue Crew (Zomoroda) * Bottle Squad (Zomoroda) * Lola and Virginia (Zomoroda) * DokiDoki PreCure (Zomoroda) * Elena of Avalor (Zomoroda) * Molly of Denali (Zomoroda) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2015) (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) (Zomoroda) * Sunny Day (Zomoroda) * B-gata H-kei: Yamada's First Time (Zomoroda) * Abby Hatcher (Zomoroda) * Butterbean's Café (Zomoroda) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoroda) * Nichijou: My Ordinary Life (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Rangers (Zomoroda) * Shimmer and Shine (Zomoroda) * Little Charmers (Zomoroda) * Maho Girls PreCure (Zomoroda) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Zomoroda) * Go! Princess PreCure (Zomoroda) * Pearlie (Zomoroda) * WordGirl (Zomoroda) * Luna Petunia (Zomoroda) * The Buzz on Maggie (Zomoroda) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Zomoroda) * KiraKira PreCure A La Mode (Zomoroda) * Fancy Nancy (Zomoroda) * Doc McStuffins (Bon Bon) * PJ Masks (Bon Bon) * Octonauts (Bon Bon) * Franny's Feet (Bon Bon) * Higglytown Heroes (Bon Bon) * My Big Big Friend (Bon Bon) * Abadas (Bon Bon) * Bali (Bon Bon) * Boo! (Bon Bon) * Noksu (Bon Bon) * Wilbur (Bon Bon) * Cloudbabies (Bon Bon) * Guess How Much I Love You (Bon Bon) * The Adventures of Abney and Teal (Bon Bon) * The WotWots (Bon Bon) * Baby Jake (Bon Bon) * Big Block SingSong (Bon Bon) * Loopdidoo (Bon Bon) * Timmy Time (Bon Bon) * Jelly Jamm (Bon Bon) * Doozers (Bon Bon) * Monkey See, Monkey Do (Bon Bon) * Kate and Mim Mim (Bon Bon) * Peg + Cat (Bon Bon) * Thomas and Friends (Bon Bon) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Bon Bon) * Fred and Fiona (Bon Bon) * BabyBus (Bon Bon) * Peppa Pig (Bon Bon) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (Bon Bon) * Team Umizoomi (Bon Bon) * Max and Ruby (Bon Bon) * Zack and Quack (Bon Bon) * Bubble Guppies (Bon Bon) * Luo Bao Bei (Bon Bon) * Peep and the Big Wide World (Bon Bon) * The Adventures of Annie and Ben (Bon Bon) * The Adventures of Steve and Joe (Bon Bon) * Elliot Moose (Bon Bon) * Doraemon (2005) (Bon Bon) * Barbapapa (Bon Bon) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (Bon Bon) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Bon Bon) * Caillou (Bon Bon) * Helen's Little School (Bon Bon) * VeggieTales (Bon Bon) * The VeggieTales Show (Bon Bon) * Ready, Dress, Go! (Bon Bon) * Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol (Bon Bon) * Tayo the Little Bus (Bon Bon) * Bubble Guppies (Bon Bon) * Guess With Jess (Bon Bon) * Pinky Dinky Doo (Bon Bon) * Shanna's Show (Bon Bon) * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (Comedy) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Comedy) * The Fairly OddParents (Comedy) * Big City Greens (Comedy) * We Bare Bears (Comedy) * Clarence (Comedy) * Uncle Grandpa (Comedy) * The Simpsons (Comedy) * Brawl of the Objects (Comedy) * Sitting Ducks (Comedy) * Horrid Henry (Comedy) * Codename: Kids Next Door (Comedy) * Steven Universe (Comedy) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Comedy) * Regular Show (Comedy) * Adventure Time (Comedy) * Bunnicula (Comedy) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (Comedy) * Dexter's Laboratory (Comedy) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (Comedy) * Apple and Onion (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry Tales (Comedy) * The Tom and Jerry Show (Comedy) * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Comedy) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (Comedy) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (Comedy) * The Garfield Show (Comedy) * Mixels (Comedy) * Just Kidding (Comedy) * Dr. Dimensionpants (Comedy) * Doraemon (1979) (Comedy) * Numb Chucks (Comedy) * Grojband (Comedy) * The Happos Family (Comedy) * Grizzy and the Lemmings (Comedy) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production (Comedy) * New Looney Tunes (Comedy) * Wacky Races (Comedy) * Inspector Gadget (Comedy) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Comedy) * Mickey Mouse Works (Comedy) * Timon and Pumbaa (Comedy) * Quack Pack (Comedy) * Disney's House of Mouse (Comedy) * Phineas and Ferb (Comedy) * ToonMarty (Comedy) * Breadwinners (Comedy) * Sanjay and Craig (Comedy) * The Fairly OddParents (Comedy) * ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks (Comedy) * The Loud House (Comedy) * Shaun the Sheep (Comedy) * My Friend Rabbit (Adventure) * Blaze and the Monster Machines (Adventure) * Ricky Zoom (Adventure) * Jungle Cubs (Adventure) * Hercules (Adventure) * The Legend of Tarzan (Adventure) * The Jungle Book (Adventure) * Aladdin (Adventure) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Adventure) * PAW Patrol (Adventure) * Everything's Rosie (Adventure) * Wow, Wow, Wubbzy! (Adventure) * Craig of the Creek (Adventure) * Summer Camp Island (Adventure) * Doki (Adventure) * PAW Patrol (Adventure) * Ben 10 (2005) (Action) * Ben 10 (2016) (Action) * Ben 10: Alien Force (Action) * Ben 10: Omniverse (Action) * Johnny Test (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Action) * Teen Titans (2003) (Action) * Teen Titans Go! (Action) * Supernoobs (Action) * Kim Possible (Action) * Danny Phantom (Action) * Power Rangers (Action) * Nina and the Neurons (Science) * Sid the Science Kid (Science) * Ready, Jet, Go! (Science) * Astroblast (Science) * Hunter Street (History) * Over the Garden Wall (History) * Dragons: Riders of Berk (History) * Dragons: Defenders of Berk (History) * Lego Nexo Knights (History) * Attack on Titan (History) * Adventures in Lalaloopsy Land: The Search for Pillow (Movies) * Wonder Park (Movies) * The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (Movies) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (Sports) * LazyTown (Sports) * JoJo's Circus (Sports) * Speed Racer (Sports) Category:Spacetoon